VJ
Venus "VJ" Jones is an agent in the Department of Mary Sues, Freelance Division. She previously worked in the Department of Intelligence, searching for badfics and assigning them to action teams. She eventually transferred to the DMS and worked solo for a while before being partnered with a freshly recruited agent: William Grey. She is written by Matt Cipher. Appearance VJ is a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with blue eyes, shoulder-length black hair, and a dusting of freckles sprinkled across her nose. She has no characteristic birthmarks, scars, or tattoos, although she has two earrings in each ear, and thick-rimmed glasses. Her attire is loose and carefree: a pair of torn-up jeans, tall leather boots, and a plain tank top is typical for her; more distinctive, though, is the long military-like coat she’s usually wearing. Long and flowing, it nearly reaches the floor, and certainly seems to have seen better days, although its buttons are brightly polished. Personality VJ likes to project an image of being a calm, mellow and easy-going girl. She is generally friendly to others, and it really takes talent to make her dislike someone, but when it happens she can rant for hours. One of the things which drives her to a point of almost insanity is seriously messing with her favourite continuum, Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus. She appreciates headcanons and fanon writings, but when the Sue is ripping off canon adventures, or shipping herself with Nico di Angelo (who is canonically homosexual), VJ is going to sharpen her hockey stick immediately. Although she enjoys her job as a DMS agent, she really wouldn't mind having more than just one break in a few months. Venus does not actually hate her name; it's the attention it brings her that's extremely annoying. Constant questions about her name make her use the nickname VJ on a daily basis. She is a very playful individual, and enjoys teasing her friends. Some examples include mocking her partner about his age, making provocative comments (which make some people wonder if she’s related to Luxury), or having frequent trivia wars with William to determine who knows canon worlds better. Since Venus enjoys reading so much, she doesn't mind badfics as much as other members of the PPC, therefore her need for Bleeprin and its byproducts is not as high. She can genuinely laugh at badfics, and some of the clichés (e.g. the-Marauders-and-Lily-read-the-future stories from Harry Potter) are her absolute favourites; she is very reluctant to spork them. Aside from that, her favourite pastimes include playing cards with William, roaming HQ in order to discover its secrets, and singing off-key incredibly loudly. Background In her past, Venus Jones was a typical teenager with a loving family, friends, and the future ahead of her. She grew up loving fantasy stories, particularly ones with gods, demons and magic in them. Later, her love for literature grew so strong that she decided to become a writer while attending college at the same time. She worked really hard on her first collection of stories but it was distracting her too much from her studies. Gradually, she backed away from writing and when she eventually found some time to resume it, she unintentionally created a massive plothole which manifested itself and swallowed her whole, transporting her to PPC HQ. VJ was confused about the whole thing at first; she almost fainted when she learned the Organisation could visit her favourite stories at any time. When the initial levels of fangirling had decreased, Venus asked to join. She was given a copy of the PPC Handbook and, after filling out the application form, was assigned to the Department of Intelligence. Even though the majority of Spies hated searching for, reading, and classifying badfics, VJ was having the time of her life. She had fun browsing through the Pit and other places in order to find the abominations of literature. It was also because of working in the DoI that she was able to buy a worn-out coat from the General Store after getting her first pay cheque. It was nothing special, just a cheap piece of clothing, but VJ fell in love with it immediately. Since then, she has worn the coat everywhere she can. While reading all the bad creations and being the mastermind behind the missions was definitely fun and enjoyable, VJ began to feel like it wasn’t enough for her anymore. She wanted the rush, the adrenaline, the thrill of seeing her favourite canon worlds with her own eyes. Having a sufficient amount of knowledge about the Organisation and the way it worked, she requested a transfer to the Department of Mary Sues. While working for the DoI, that had been the Department she had been reporting badfics to the most. Her request was approved and soon enough she was a new assassin inhabiting Response Centre 42-Omega. After a few weeks of working solo, VJ was assigned her first partner: a rookie from the Mortal Instruments continuum named William Grey. Powers & Abilities VJ is a very athletic woman, and her most prominent trait is her durability. She has a very high tolerance for pain, both physical and mental. This sometimes makes her a bit too reckless when fighting, and may result in her ignoring some serious injuries. She was trained in basic forms of self-defence and prefers using techniques which rely mostly on legwork, being especially fond of capoeira. Although her weapon of choice is a hockey stick, Venus is very skilled at using thrown weapons, as well as random throwable objects. She can very easily calculate the trajectory of a projectile and, according to William, 'would be very dangerous, if she ever used a gun'. She is also known to be skilled in using improvised weapons, such as metal pipes, cutlery, or rolls of duct tape. Souvenirs William and VJ share a habit of collecting artifacts and objects brought into the continuum by their targets. * Wardrobe: This enchanted piece of furniture used to serve as an armory for Dumbledore's elite crew of assassins. Its powerful enchantments allow only the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and his hitmen, to open it. Currently, William is working to modify the enchantments so that only he and VJ will be able to access the wardrobe. * Sue Swords: A pair of katanas, formerly owned by a Japanese Sue, collected in a neat black case. The first sword (nicknamed 'the Demon') is carved out of dark crystal with demonic ornaments around the blade and the handle. The second sword (nicknamed 'the Angel') is fashioned in a similar manner, but made from pure silver, and it has angelic motif for the ornaments. * A tricorne: Three-pronged hat that VJ stole from the quarters of Edward "Blackbeard" Teach. Timeline April 2015 * Her own plothole transports her to the PPC. * Joins the Department of Intelligence. June 2015 * Transfers to the Department of Mary Sues. * Begins working solo in the DMS. August 2015 * Partnered with William Grey. September 2015 * Completes her first mission with William. April 2016 * Travels to Middle-earth for the first time with Will and another team. Mission Reports Partnered with William # "Angels and Demons" (Harry Potter) # "A Very Merry Un-Birthday" (interlude) # "The Last Samurai" (Harry Potter) # "Mind Over Matter" (interlude), William with Za'kiir (DMS) # "A Quick Bite" (Percy Jackson and the Olympians), VJ with Agent Luxury (DBS) # "A Christmas Story" (interlude), with Hip and Hop # "Canon's Bane" (Lord of the Rings), with Agents Ami and Chris (DF) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Free-to-Use